


Never again

by Fanfictina18



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Motorcycle Club AU, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictina18/pseuds/Fanfictina18
Summary: He was my first love, my first lover, my first everything, but I knew I had to get away from him for him and our family, even if it was for a short while.  Heading back home, I have butterflies in my stomach, but a pain in my heart.  I don’t know if he’ll still love me after all the things I did to him, but I know I’ll love him forever, even if he hates me.





	1. Never again

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching Sons of Anarchy and listening to MC audiobooks and yummm, I got inspiration to write this fic!
> 
> Lemons throughout!  
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon!
> 
> Enjoy!

  _**Shout out to Elianni for always being there for me even when I've been gone for so long!! You the best!!** _

 

 

I always knew I wanted to be a surgical doctor to help out the club, but I also knew he wouldn’t have let me go if he knew I would be in school for at least 7 more years with med school and residency. So I left him without a goodbye in the middle of the night, knowing I could visit during my breaks and knowing I would always return to his side, but life got in the way and I knew I couldn’t return until I was done.

**6 years later…**

I finished getting my medical licensing more quickly than anticipated, being a genius and all, and received it within 5 years.  Originally, I thought I would return to Vegeta’s side after I was done, but as the last year went by, I gave myself excuse after excuse and talked myself out of it.  Unfortunately, I couldn’t push it back anymore because there was a death in the club.  The Ox King, the Road Captain of our MC, had died of a heart attack the night before.  Sadden by the news, I quickly packed a bag and took the first flight out, heading back home, back to the club, back to him.  My nerves got the best of me and I almost intentionally didn’t get on the plane, but the pain in Chichi’s voice when she called about her father’s death kicked my butt into gear. Now in front of the compound, I smiled, the memories of my childhood here coming back to me.  This is the place I learned how to walk, talk, ride a bike, where I would study, and where I learned to love and be loved.  This was where I left Vegeta 6 years ago with a heavy heart.

I pressed the buzzer near the front gate and wondered who would answer the door, excited to see my family again, but was shocked by a stranger.

“What do you want little girl? We’re not looking for sweet butts today,” he grunted while eyeing me head to toe, “but I could make an exception for you if you come back later.”

I smiled sweetly at him placed a hand on his chest, sliding it up to his neck before grabbing him around the collar and pulling him down to my level.

“If you don’t let me in, not only will I cut you, I’m sure the pres will gut you open. Move. Out. Of. My. Way.”

His smiled reached his eyes, “Fuck girl. Please tell me you aren’t the pres’ so I can have you to myself.  I love girls with guts.  I promise it’ll be well worth your time.”

I didn’t have time to reply when a familiar voice came from behind the stranger.

“Raditz, we don’t have time for visitors.  Tell whoever it is to come back tomorrow after the funeral.”

I moved around Raditz and jumped into Goku’s arms.

“Bulma!?” He laughed, “It’s good to see you. I’m so happy you’re here despite what happened.”

“Goku! I’ve missed you so much!”

He let me down and we stared at each other with grins on our faces before we hugged again.  Goku led us toward the compound, but turned back.

“Raditz, lock the gate and bring in Bulma’s luggage.”

“You’re lucky you rank higher than me here or else I’d kick your ass for talking to me that way.”

“You know I can kick your ass any day. Now shut up and get the suitcase.”

“Raditz? As in your brother?”

“Yeah, and our personal little bitch,” he said a little louder in order for Raditz to hear his comment. “He’s one of the prospects about to get patched in.”

“Wow, so much has changed.”

“Yeah, you tend to miss a lot after 6 years,” Goku said sadly.

That stung.  A little more than I thought it would.

“Well, I’m here now and can’t wait to see everyone!”

We entered the building and it was quiet, which was expected after the tragic loss of one of the founding members of our motorcycle club.  I took a few more steps when arms came around me in a bear hug to my side.

“B, I’m so glad you’re here,” Chichi cried into my side.

“Anything for family, Cheech,” I cried, failing at holding back my tears, “It’s good to be home.”

Others in the club noticed us and each one came to say there hellos and welcome homes before I heard a door open to reveal my parents.

“Oh honey, it’s good to finally have you home,” my mother said as she wrapped her arms around me.

“It really good to see you mom, dad.  I’m sorry I couldn’t visit.”

“We understand, dear. But you’re back now and our family is whole again,” my dad smiled as he wrapped my mother and I in a group hug.

When I looked up again, I saw the man who was a second father to me in the doorway of the room my parents exited.

“Girl,” he stated.

I ran up to his side and saluted, but we both broke into laughter before embracing each other.  It was our running joke.  When I was younger, I would salute to him because I thought he was a general and we were in his army.  Boy, was I surprised when I learned what a motorcycle club was when I was old enough.  Vegeta Sr. still looked like the strong handsome man he was from six years ago.  He still had his muscular build and his terrifying scowl, the only different being the small sprinkle of white through his hair.

“Girl, you’ve gotten more beautiful.  What took you so long to get back? We’ve missed you something fierce while you were gone,” the pres stated.

“And you’ve gotten old, old man,” I joked.

I was probably the only person that could talk to him this way.  He would gut someone for something less, but I knew he loved me like his own and would never hurt me, physically anyway.

“It’s tragic that it was a death in our family that led you back to us.”

“I’m sorry.  I’m sad I didn’t get to say goodbye, he was a good man.”

“He was.”

Our conversation was cut short when a door opened and slammed shut upstairs.  We heard stomping and a voice bellow, “I won’t fuck you again so leave me the fuck alone,” before I finally saw him after 6 long years.  He looked the same, the same scowl he inherited from his father, his stride, the way he still gave me tingles with just one look.

“Hi, Vegeta~” I said, my mind blanking.

He sneered and turned back around, “I changed my mind, get back in my room.”

The sweet butt looked surprised and looked down the stairs before smiling and following Vegeta back.

“Forgive the boy.  He hasn’t been right since you left.  Give him some time,” the pres sighed.

There was a loud moan before we heard banging against a door.  Feeling hurt, I excused myself to get some fresh air.

I walked around to the back of the compound where a small playground with swings were built for the little ones of the MC and sat on a swing.  Luckily, there were no kids around this time because of school and I enjoyed the peace and quiet of the place and memories of this particular place put a smile on my face.  This was where I played with Goku and Chichi as children, this was the place I hid when I needed time alone, this was the place I got my first kiss, this was the place I once had sex.  I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard stomping from behind, but I didn’t turn around.  He came around to my side, his breathing hard.

“Why the fuck did you come back, woman!?” He yelled.

I smiled at the nickname he had given me when we first started dating, but frowned when I looked at his hands.

“Vegeta, you’re bleeding!” I grabbed his hands to examine, my doctor’s instincts kicking in.

He knelt in front of me grasping the sides of the swing, forcing our eyes to lock.  I saw the anger in his eyes, but I knew Vegeta better than anyone and I mostly saw the hurt in them.  I lifted my hands to place one on his cheek and to run one through his hair, the one thing I knew would help calm him down a little.  He lifted one hand to place over the hand that was at his cheek.

“Why did you leave me?”

“I knew you wouldn’t have let me go for another 7 years.  Especially after finishing my undergrad, I knew you wouldn’t have let me go again.”

“I fucking loved you and you left without a goodbye.  That’s what hurt the most, Bulma.”

Jealously and anger pumped through my veins when I remembered the girl he taken to his room just a few minutes ago.

“What about the sweet butt you just had?  We all heard you fucking her against your door!”

“That has nothing to do this! And I wasn’t fucking her.  After seeing you, I was so angry I didn’t know what to do, I ran my fist through the fucking door than ran after you. I couldn’t let you walk away from me again without explaining why you ran!”

“I’m so sorry,” I cried as tears ran down my face.

He wiped them away as they fell as I saw the anguish on his face.  I caused the man I loved so much so much pain.

“Vegeta, I was always going to come back, but before I could tell you, you told me I couldn’t leave.  You were so hardheaded and demanding, it hurt me.  You knew how much I wanted to become a doctor to help our club.”

“And you decided to leave me in the middle of the night! Do you know how much that hurt me?”

He gave a sad smirk.

“She reminded me of you.  I couldn’t get you out of my mind and I fucked her a few times, but when I realized how much I loved you, I couldn’t look at other women.  They weren’t you.  It was driving me crazy without you here by my side.”

I looked away feeling guilty.  I couldn’t tell him the real reason I never visited while I was in school.  He would never have let me leave his side if I did.

“It was complicated.  I had a different life while in school and I’m ready to come back home, but I’m afraid you don’t want me if I tell you that…”

I didn’t get to finish what I wanted so badly to tell Vegeta because he kissed me roughly, the way I liked before I left and I kissed him back with all the passion I had for him even after 6 years apart. I wrapped my arms and legs around him as he sat back on the ground and he wrapped an arm around my waist as he placed his hand at the back of my neck to bring our mouths closer together.  Vegeta growled as I started to grind my hips, wanting to have him inside me.  His erection grew hard and bigger as I moaned his name against his mouth.  I dropped my hands parting his cut and lowered them to unbuckle his pants when he stopped them.

“We shouldn’t out here.  We installed cameras back here after we almost got caught that one time.”

“Oh, I remember that night well.  You almost fell with your pants around your ankles!” I laughed.

“At least my dad didn’t find my underwear on the swing,” he chuckled.

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” I groaned.

“Are you really coming back?”

“Yes, but there are a few things I have to tell you before I pack up and move back home.  It might change your mind about me coming back.”

“Nothing will change my mind about you.  I still love you.”

“I love you too, but the things I have to tell you are…”

“Um, VP, it’s time for church,” Raditz said behind me.

“Fuck, I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Hey Raditz, still want to get in my pants,” I joked.

“The fuck!” Vegeta yelled as he got up while I was still on his lap.

I wrapped my legs and arms tightly around him, but Vegeta wrapped his arms around my waist so I wouldn’t fall.  He must have spent hours at the gym while I was away. He felt thicker and harder all around.

“Sorry, VP, didn’t know she was yours,” he squealed as he ran back toward the front of the compound.

“I’ll kill him,” Vegeta growled as he took a few steps forward.

“Whoa there~ You have to get to church and if you move anymore, I’ll get wetter.  You’re making me rub against your body.”

He placed his hands on my butt as he pressed my core closer to his body. “Fuck, I love it when you talk about how wet you are.  I might not make it to church.”

“Nope, that won’t do,” I said as I unwrapped my legs from his hips and stood in front of him, “You need to bandage your hand and I happen to know the Executive Board is voting in a new Road Captain today who also happens to be my best friend.  Don’t let her down.  I know her parents would be proud of her if they were alive.”

“Damn, woman.  You make it so hard not to leave you.  I feel like this is a dream and you’re going to disappear if I don’t have eyes on you at all times.”

I kissed his lips softly and smiled up at him.

“We should go for a ride after church.  It’s been awhile since I’ve been on a bike.”

“Sounds like a good plan.”

***

I caught up with my mom as the members of the MC met for church.  The club had planned to have a cookout tonight at the compound to celebrate the prospects being patched in today, but with the death, it was only opened to the members and their families with some of the club girls to help with the cooking only.  I missed being home with family, but there was a piece of me longing to return back to the life I had made in Chicago, but only for one purpose.  The doors to the meeting room swung open with Vegeta scanning his eyes around the room until they met mine.  We walked toward each other until he grasped my hand and pulled me toward the door. 

“I’ll see you later mom.  Going for a ride with Vegeta! Be back before dinner!” I had to yell as I was rushed out the door.

“Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.  Get on the bike and hold on!”

Vegeta’s smile brightened up his face and it made him look younger.

We rode about ten minutes before I knew where he was taking me.  It was the spot we first kissed, became a couple and the spot we fought about me leaving for school.  It was one of my favorite spots.  Away from the real world, surrounded by trees and wild flowers.  We turned onto the unmarked path and rode into the forest for a few minutes until we got to the clearing.  I tightened my hold around his waist as he stopped to park his bike.  I swung a leg over to get off, but he remained seated, staring at me.

“It’s still beautiful here.”

“It’s also the last place we fucked before you left.”

“I thought we were over that.  Let’s not bring up bad memories anymore.”

“Deal. Come closer.”

I walked into Vegeta’s personal space.

“We still need to talk.”

“We can talk later.  I need you right now.”

Before I could protest, he grabbed me around the waist and easily lifted me to straddle his lap.

“You’ve been working out.”

“There was nothing else to do without you here.”

I wrapped my arms around him as I gave him a hug before whispering into his ear, “I’m sorry, but I’m sure I can make it up to you somehow.”

“How?” He said seductively as he nipped at my ear.

I started to grind my hips onto his, but after a few seconds he placed his hands on my hips to grind harder against me. My core throbbed remembering how well we fit together.  It had been too long since I had sex. 

“Are you still clean?  Who knows what kind of diseases a sweet butt can have.”

“Always used a condom and you’re the only other woman I’ve slept with. What about you?”

“Me too.  I slept with one guy while I was away,” he bit my ear a little harder at my omission, “ow! Don’t worry, he always wore a condom and I had an IUD inserted recently.”

“Good because I didn’t bring a condom.”

That made me pause. Did that mean he wanted to impregnate me? Did he even like kids?  We never talked about it and it kind of scared me to know what his thoughts on kids were.

“Can we get to the sex please? It’s been 6 years since I’ve had a thorough fucking.”

“Still impatient, woman.  You were always impatient for my cock.”

I ground my core onto his growing erection as he spoke, making my panties wet.

“Fuck, woman.  I’m about to burst through my pants.”

Vegeta got off the bike to place me onto the seat and spread my legs apart, my dress riding up.

“Soaking wet already.”

He gently nipped at my core before taking a deep breath, which made my legs close around his head.  He started to back away, but I grabbed him by his hair to pull him back. 

He chuckled, “Woman, I need to remove your panties.”

Vegeta slide them down my legs and pocketed them.  I rose an eyebrow at him before he shrugged. Kneeling on the ground again, he stared at my pussy before I grabbed him by his hair and yanked him closer.  He wasted no time licking me from end to end.  He licked up and down several times before focusing on my clit, licking and licking before he started to suck.  It was light at first than grew more intense as my legs started to tremble.

“Vegeta.”

He inserted a finger to test my wetness before adding another then another, stroking in and out.

“Vegeta!”

He wrapped his arm around my waist so I wouldn’t fall before my orgasm erupted.  He removed his mouth from my clit to stand as he used his wet fingers inside of me to roughly strike my g-spot.  I clutched at his cut and he drove out my orgasm longer.  I felt like jelly as I leaned against him for support, our breathing ragged.

When we caught our breaths, he spun my body so I was straddling the bike with my head facing the handle and my ass in the air.  He dropped his pants as he got behind me and the bike as I placed my hands on the handles and turned to stare at what he was doing.

“Ready for round 2?”

“Always~”

I looked down at his beautiful cock, straining towards me thick and hard.  I felt my pussy involuntarily clench together ready for him.

“Hurry.”

“There’s that impatience again.”

He held his cock in his hands and slid it from the seam of my ass to my clit.  Up and down, up and down without entering me, gathering the wetness from my first orgasm.  After a few times, he focused on my clit again, rubbing his cock against it several times.  I pulled forward on the bike, but he was quick to pull me back toward his body.

“I’ll kill you if don’t get inside me, Vegeta!”

Vegeta slowly moved back up to my entrance and slowly entered, making us both moan in pleasure.

“Fuck, you’re so tight. So perfect.”

“Move! God, please just move!”

He pulled all the way out before slamming back into me, doing the same twice more.  Using the handles, I pushed back while he pushed forward, my clit rubbing against the bike’s seat.

“Bulma, I’m not going to last. Like a fucking teenaged boy.”

He hips moved faster and harder, making the bike move a little.  He used one hand to grab the bike forcing it to become immobile while using the other to hold onto my shoulder to fuck me.

“A little more! Don’t stop, Vegeta.”

He moved faster as he grunted louder.  I pushed back harder wanting to orgasm again.  My eyes rounded back as my orgasm hit me hard. My inner walls contracting.  Vegeta griped my hips and slammed into me a few more times before exploding inside of me, slowly pumping his hips hard into me extending our orgasms.

“Again,” he croaked.

“Yes, I want to be on top this time.”

“Tonight, we’re going to fuck properly.  I didn’t go as hard as I wanted to just now.”

My legs closed, throbbing with need again.

“Shit, I felt that up my pussy.”

“Tonight, woman. We aren’t getting any sleep.”

“You better keep that promise.”

***

We came back to the compound in time for dinner.  It was great to see everyone again and catch up with the family I hadn’t seen in 6 years.  Dinner quickly passed and everyone was at the bar getting drunk, except for Vegeta and I, as we celebrated the life The Ox King had lived and to the new Road Captain, Chichi.

“Cheers to Cheech!” I yelled as everyone took another shot.

I felt Vegeta’s stare and turned toward him returning his sensual stare.  With everyone drunk, we could easily sneak off and no one would notice or miss our presence. He started up the stairs and I waited a few minutes before excusing myself.

I reached his door and stood there before entering. Vegeta sat shirtless on this bed staring at the screen of his phone.

“Finally, I thought I had to go down there and carry you up here.”

“That would have been a spectacle to see.”

He got up from the bed showcasing all his muscular glory.  His abs were more defined, his arms thicker, his pecs drawing my eyes.  He stalked toward me as I backed away until his door was at my back.  Vegeta easily lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his hips as he pressed my back to the door.

“You might have gotten stronger, but I definitely know I gain some weight while I was away.”

“You were too skinny before, woman.  Your tits and ass are perfect now.”

“You don’t mind the stretch marks that come with them?” I asked him subconscious about them.

“Huh, didn’t notice them until now.  Doesn’t bother me.”

I kissed him then.  Loving this man who could care less about how my body had changed in the last 6 years.  Vegeta groaned and ground his hips into my core placing his hands on the door frame to get better leverage.  The grinding was driving me insane and he started to grind even harder making the door slam.  I’m sure if someone was listening carefully enough downstairs, they could hear the noise we were making.

“Vegeta, bed. Now.”

Without breaking our kiss, he placed his hands on my ass to move us to his bed, but before he could set me down I said, “I’m on top this time.”

“Fuck yes,” he groaned.

He turned and sat at the edge of the bed and I wrapped on legs tighter against his bulge, rubbing my hips harder onto him.  Vegeta hissed loudly as his moved my hips even harder against him.

“I’m going to cum in my pants if we keep this up.”

“Shall we see if I can make that happen?”

Without stopping the movement of my hips, I pulled my dress over my head and placed my breasts into Vegeta’s face and without hesitation, he began licking and nipping at them.

“Hmmm, take off my bra and play with them Vegeta.”

He unclasped my bra and sucked and licked at my right breast before moving onto the left.

“They are bigger.”

“I’m between a C and  D now.” Not that I had small breasts before, but they had definitely gotten a bit bigger.

“Right there, woman, I’m about the cum.”

I moved my hips faster and harder before getting off his lap and yanking his pants off.

“What are…”

I licked him from his balls to the tip before placing his cock into my mouth sucking as hard as I could.  He came screaming my name, the veins in his face and neck popping.  I pulled his dick out of my mouth with a pop and smiled up at him and he caressed my face to pull me up for a deep kiss.  He could probably taste himself on my tongue and that got my pulse to throb.

“Give me a few minutes and I’ll be ready to go again.”

“Are you sure? I know you’ll probably need a nap since you’re a man and all.”

“Woman, it’s been almost 5 years since I’ve fucked.  I know I can go again in a few minutes if you’re still here. Now lay on the bed so I can look at you.”

My pussy was drenched already; waiting for him wouldn’t be a problem.  He laid next to me, playing with my breasts as he sucked at the sensitive part of my neck and ears.

“I technically wasn’t on top,” I said as I pushed at his shoulder signally him to lay on his back.

I looked down at his growing erection and grabbed it to stroke a few times before straddling his stomach.  He grinned up at me as he placed his hands behind his head.

“Do as you please, woman.”

I lifted myself up and griped his penis as I inserted it into me until the hilt.

“Haaaa~ So good,” I moaned as I sat fully on him.

Vegeta moved his hands to my hips as I started to move up and down. I alternated between moving up and down to grinding myself onto his torso. When he noticed I grew a little slower from tiredness, he bent his legs and started to pound into me from below.  I placed my hands on his chest, but slipped from the sweat.  Vegeta quickly turned my body so I was facing his bent knees and told me to hold on to them as he began pounding into my body again.  Using the momentum the bed gave us, I moved up and down his cock so hard and fast.  I felt another orgasm coming, but then he stopped moving.

“Nooo!”

After taking much needed breaths, he sat up behind me and turned me to face him by slamming me back done onto his cock.

“We’re just getting started,” he smirked, “hold on tight”

He wrapped my arms around his neck and lifted my legs above his arms before standing up.  Without warning he started pounding into me while he stood.  I had no words and he kept repeating the same word with each thrust.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

I started losing strength in my arms, and somehow Vegeta sensed it as he walked toward the couch in his room and placed me on the seat while he bent his legs in order to continue his punishing thrusts.  With his hands on the back part of the couch, he got the leverage he needed to pound harder into me making the couch bang against the wall.

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Faster! Harder! More!”

Vegeta drew one of his legs over mine to change his point of penetration and he drilled into me so hard and fast I’m sure there would be dents in the wall.

“Cum for me,” Vegeta growled as he started playing with my clit, stroking it so fast it matched the tempo of his thrusts.

I came so hard my back bowed off the couch and I saw stars behind my eyes as Vegeta bellowed loudly as I constricted around his cock, milking him.  We fell onto the floor together still attached as we caught our breaths.

“Can we please do that thing again when I’m on top and you’re pounding into me from below? I think that’s my favorite position.”

“Fuck yes,” Vegeta breathed.

Vegeta carried me to the bed and brought a wet towel to clean between my legs before we fell asleep exhausted, but before morning came, we got to try my favorite position again and again.

***

The next morning was the funeral.  All the bikers in our charter came out from all over the country to follow the casket out of respect for their fellow brother.  There were a lot of tears shed and I was at Chichi’s side the entire time giving her my strength in her time of weakness.  When the funeral was over, Chichi decided to stay a little longer with Goku by her side.  The other members and their families headed back to the compound for some food and to talk about the times they shared with The Ox King.  The gates were left open to any visiting member to come and go as they please just for today, but it was unlikely for them to stay for long.

I stared at Vegeta was across the front yard of the compound talking to the pres and my dad.  Always on high alert, he scanned the yard until his eyes met mine and smirked knowing there was no danger nearby.  His smirked vanished as he noticed the seductive way I was eating my popsicle, his body tensing, knowing he was going to pounce on me any second.

“Will you please stop with the ‘fuck me’ eyes.  We all know you guys fucked last night.  Numerous times if I’m correct,” Chichi said as she sat on the bench next to me.

“How did you know? I thought we were being so discreet.”

“You two are the two loudest fuckers who ever fucked.  The whole street could probably hear you two last night.”

“Well, we do like it rough and he is very thorough with his lovin’,” I winked at her.

“Yeah, yeah…”

“How you doing? Is there anything I can get you?”

“Nah, I’m good.  Just going to miss the old man.  It’ll get better with time.”

“You know I’m always here for you, especially since I’m back for good.”

“Thanks~  Speaking of coming back, you talk to Vegeta about your little guy back in Chicago?”

“No, not yet.  I haven’t had time to tell him, but I will tonight.”

“How do you think he’s going to take it?”

“Who knows. I’m afraid he’ll hate me when I tell him.”

“Shit…”

“What? Is something wrong.”

“That dipshit is here.”

And that’s when I heard his voice.  The voice I thought would never be near this place.

“Bulma!” Yamcha said as he hugged me and kissed my cheek.

Yamcha was a friend I made in med school and an on again off again lover when I got lonely during breaks when everyone got to go home while I was stuck in Chicago.  He was in his last year of residency and was never to step foot in my home.

“I’m so sorry, Bulma.  I didn’t know what to do,” Yamcha pleaded with his eyes.

I saw movement from the corner of my eyes.  Vegeta was stomping his way toward us with a very pissed off face. 

“Yamcha, if you’re here, where’s…”

“Mommy!!”

Trunks ran with his arms raised signaling that he wanted to be lifted into my arms.  When I lifted him up, he placed sloppy wet kisses around my face.

“I’ve miss you mommy.  Yammy’s a poopoo head.”

“Is that so you little twerp,” he smiled as he tickled Trunks, making him squeal in delight.

“What the fuck, woman,” Vegeta said as he approached.

Even though Yamcha had nothing on Vegeta’s physique, he turned to stand in front of us to protect Trunks and I from him.

“Oooh! You swore so now you owe me a cookie!” Trunks broke the tension by a hair.

“Move you little shit,” Vegeta scowled as he shouldered his way past Yamcha.

“Now I get two cookies! Right, mommy?”

“Mommy? Woman, explain yourself,” Vegeta calmly said as he stared at Trunks.

Trunks was also mesmerized by Vegeta and stared at him too.

I looked up to see the entire club staring in our direction and took a deep breath.

“Well, you know how I told you we needed to talk? Surprise, I have a son.”

“A son? With this dipshit, I don’t believe it.”

“Three cookies!! Yay!”

“Three very small cookies, Trunks. And you have to brush your teeth afterward.”

“Okay, mommy!”

“I was going to tell you yesterday, but we got distracted.”

“Who’s the father?”

“I am,” Yamcha interjected.

“No! Yammy’s a poopoo head!”

“Trunks, stop saying that,” I sighed. “It’s you Vegeta.  I found out a few months into school.  I knew if I told you about Trunks, you would have never let me leave again.”

“Damn right, woman.  You didn’t tell me I had a goddamn son…”

Trunks and Vegeta stared at each other in awe and fascination.

“Daddy?” Trunks squirmed in my arms, reaching toward Vegeta.

On instinct, Vegeta reached out to Trunks and lifted him into arms.  As soon as Trunks was in Vegeta’s arms, he wrapped his arms around his neck and placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

“Daddy, owes me three cookies!”

“He’s the father?  I thought he’d be rounder and uglier,” Yamcha glared at Vegeta.

“I told you to stop thinking of the biker stereotypes.  We are all not fat and ugly.”

“You still here. Get lost,” Vegeta sneered.

“Oookay then.  I’ll just leave Trunks’ bag here and I’ll see you back in Chicago, B,” Yamcha said as he started to lean down to kiss my cheek again.

“No! Don’t touch my mommy,” Trunks glared at Yamcha.

Yamcha raised his hands and backed away toward the gate.

“I’ll call you later, B” Yamcha said before leaving.

“Protective like his daddy,” Chichi said.

“Aunt Chee,” Trunks squealed as he reached his arms toward Chichi.

Reluctantly, Vegeta let him go to Chichi.

“Aunt Chee? What the hell is going on? How does my kid know you?”

“Sorry VP, I might have lied about Bulma’s whereabouts for the past 6 years.  I found her a few months after she left and I promised her I wouldn’t tell you where she was.”

“Was I the only person who didn’t know about him?”

“My parents also know about Trunks, but no one else! I swear,” I said as I placed my hands on his bicep.  He didn’t pull away, thankfully.

“I might have told Goku…” Chichi whispered.

“… Okay…”

“I want to go see gammy and poppop. Take me to them Cheeeeee~”

“Such a demanding kid. I wonder who he takes after,” Chichi laughed as she walked toward my parents.

“You’re taking this better than I thought you would,” I said as I pulled him toward the bench to sit him down as I sat on his lap.

“I’m still shocked, but…” he wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in the crook of my neck nibbling in a sensitive spot.

“But…” I moaned.

“I want another.  I missed all of Trunks’ first.  I want another so I can help you this time.”

“Haha! Not what I was expecting you to say, but I think you and Trunks need to get to know each other more before we start having more kids.  Besides, I need to look for a job at a local hospital around here so let’s wait a little bit, yeah?”

“Kids. We planning on having more than two?”

“It doesn’t hurt to practice,” I winked at him and I ground my butt into his crouch.

“Fuck woman, stop that before I traumatize our son and take you on this bench.”

“And now you owe me a cookie.”

“Oh, I intend to give you a cookie. A nice and hard one.”

“Later~ Let’s go find the pres first and introduce him to his first grandchild.”

“Fuck, he’s going to love you even more now.”

“That’s two hard ones now.  Or maybe I want it twice as hard tonight.”

“Christ woman. Let’s hurry and find the old man so we can sneak away for a few minutes.”

“I love you Vegeta.”

“Me too, woman.  Never leave again.”

“Never again.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know. Some of you guys might be thinking "He forgave her wayyyy too easily" for the two major things she did to him, but it's my fic and I wanted to do a one shot bc I don't have to to write out long fics anymore. It's tiring writing fics, guys! Give fanfic authors a break!
> 
> But I still hope you guys enjoyed it!!
> 
> Do you want more? Maybe an epilogue? Comment down below!


	2. Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Did not expect so many people liking this fic!  
> Thank you beautiful people for reading my fic!
> 
> Lemon!
> 
> Enjoy!

** 6 years later **

I looked up from my work when I heard my office door being opened and locked.

“You’re here early. I thought I still had a few hours left.”

“Woman, it’s almost 3.”

I looked down at my watch and was surprised to see he was telling the truth.

“I can’t believe it’s time to go already.  I could have sworn it was just 11.  My new client’s situation and how to handle his surgery really sucked me in.”

“Speaking of sucking, I believe we have some time before we need to head back.”

My pussy clenched involuntarily at his words.  Even after all these years together. Our passion for each other never died down.  If it were possible, it became more passionate after I became Vegeta’s old lady.  My thoughts drifted to the night I officially became his old lady and I immediately became drenched.  We were insatiable that night and didn’t leave our room for days.  It would have been weeks if we didn’t have any responsibilities, but Trunks came knocking when he noticed we were missing. 

Vegeta pulled at the top of my chair to wheel it around to face him once he was on my side of the desk and knelt in front of me with a smirk on his face.  He lifted the hem of my dress to reveal my panties and the wet spot he had created.

“Already this wet and I haven’t done anything yet.”

“I’m this wet whenever I think of you, Vegeta.”

He grabbed the sides of my panties and slowly pulled them down my legs and pocketed them in his cut.  I smiled at the hobby he had started of collecting my panties before we had sex when I came back home.  Vegeta had once told me he left them in his cut so when he went out to take care of club business that took him far away, my panties gave him a reason to finish it quicker to return to our bed.

“Legs up on my shoulders.”

I complied with his wishes and quickly locked my ankles around his back.  The only warning I received from Vegeta was a growl before he dove in.  He lifted my butt up to start licking and sucking at my asshole as his nose rubbed against my core.

“Fuck, woman. You’re wetting than I thought.”

“I don’t need any foreplay.  Just fuck me already.”

“Impatient as always.  I love tasting how wet you are for me before I pound into your pussy.”

Vegeta moved to lick at my core, his face getting wet with my juices.  The wet noises from his mouth and his grunts of pleasure bringing me closer to an orgasm.

“Mhmmmm.”

My body grew rigid as my heels dug into Vegeta’s back when he moved to my clit to suck.  My back bowed off my chair as Vegeta held me down, sucking so hard I couldn’t suppress my grunt of pleasure.  I pulled at his hair, needing something to ground myself to the earth as my body shot into space.  He reluctantly stopped sucking and gave a few hard and fast licks before coming up to peck my lips.  I licked my lips to taste myself because I knew it drove Vegeta crazy with lust.

He quickly dropped his pants and briefs to stroke his massively hard cock in his hands before grabbing onto the handles of the chair to position us in a dance we preformed almost daily.  Vegeta leaned in for a passionately kiss as he surged into me, making us gasp in delight.

“I’m going to put another kid in you, Bulma.”

“I know you’ve become an amazing dad, but we’re getting too old.  I don’t think we can handle a baby right now.”

“I’ll take care of the brat while you do your doctorly duties.”

“And if you need to go on the road for the club?”

“I’m sure the old man will let me stay behind to watch his grandbaby.”

“We’ll take about this later.  Let’s get on with the fucking for now.”

Vegeta didn’t need any more words as he pulled away before slamming back down into me, pushing the chair back until it became immobile against my desk.  His head buried in my neck he pounded into my core several times, making my poor chair squeak in protest, before he spun us around so he was sitting on the chair.  I lifted my legs up and down onto him and placed my hands on the back of the chair to bounce on his lap.  He face was in his ever present grimace as I bit my bottom lip as we stared at each other.  Vegeta raised his hand to pull my lip out of my mouth and placed his thumb inside.  I sucked and licked at his thumb and I bounced harder on his cock.

“Fuck, Bulma.  I love you.”

“Hmmmm~ I love you too, but if you don’t start fucking me harder, I’m going to kill you!”

When I bounced up, Vegeta lifted me off his cock to stand.  I whimpered at the loss of it, but smiled in delight when he bent my body down, face first, onto my desk.  I grabbed onto the edge of it as he came from behind and inserted himself inside again.

“Is this what you want?”

Vegeta held onto my hips and pulled out almost all the way before thrusting back inside.

“Yes! Harder! Faster!”

He knew I was close and I tried to push myself backward, but it was useless against his strength.  Vegeta slapped my ass before drilling into me so hard and fast, it was like he was a jackhammer.  With his powerful body behind me, pounding so hard, it moved my desk a few centimeters with each thrust.

“Oh God! I’m cumming!”

“Fuck.”

“Yes!”

“Woman!”

“Yes! Yes! Yes!”

My legs lifted off the floor and my toes curled inside my shoes as I came hard around Vegeta’s cock.  With my walls tightening, Vegeta came with a roar, but the thrusts of his hips didn’t waiver.  His thrusts were still rough and hard and his whimpers of pleasure made the pulse in my pussy throb again.  When he finally pulled out, he quickly placed his cock against my clit and rubbed it so quickly I came again.

“Shit, woman.  Sex only gets better with you every year.”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

Once we were able to function like normal humans again, Vegeta helped clean the mess we made inside of me before we put my office back together again.

“Is everything set for the birthday party tonight? Sorry I couldn’t help with anything.”

“Not a big deal.  You have to work and my old man made sure the kid would want for nothing at the party tonight.”

“The pres would bankrupt the club just for our kid.  Good thing my old man is in charge of the money or we’d be bankrupt.”

“Let’s get going.  The brat wanted to tell you something before the party.”

“Do you know what our son wants to talk about?”

“No, but I have a feeling it has to do with the daughter of one of our sister clubs.”

“He’s too young to be thinking about girls already.”

“Woman, he’s almost a teenager.  He’s practically a man now.”

“He will forever be my baby.”

“Biggest baby I’ve ever seen.  He’s built like a tank.”

“Just like his old man.”

Vegeta gripped the back of my neck to pull me in for a deep kiss that made my toes curl again.  When he pulled away I smiled and slowly opened my eyes, staring at the man I loved with my entire heart.

“We have to go before _your_ child throws a fit because we’re not at the party.”

“Good thing Trunks has the patience of a saint and knows how to handle the kids of the club.  I don’t know who he got that from.”

“I believe I have the patience in my genetics, woman.  You were always impatience.”

“Hey, I’ve gotten better.  Don’t push your luck or you’ll have to be patient to get into my pants again.”

***

The clubhouse was filled with the MC’s members and their families, ready to celebrate another birthday.  It was decorated to the taste of the birthday girl with pink streamers and princess pinups, but there was a twist; the princesses were on motorcycles.

“Only the princess of the club would make bikes and princesses her theme,” I smirked.

“Only the best for my little princess,” the pres said.

“You spoil her too much.”

“Anything for my baby girl.”

“So where is the little princess anyway?”

“Goten and Gohan are keeping her company.”

“I swear, sometimes I think she’s stuck to the hip with Goten.  They never want to leave each other’s side.”

“The boy is protective.  It’ll be good for us when they get old enough to be part of the club.”

“A marriage between the families would be nice,” I joked.

“No one is good enough for my baby girl.”

“You’re more protective of her than we are.  She’s going to want to date when she gets older.”

“And I’ll have to scare the living shit out of all the boys that even look at her,” he said as he kissed my forehead. “I’ll go let them know your back and we can start the party.”

I went into the kitchen to see if they needed my help and quickly came out when they said I would be of no help and to relax instead.  Once I came through the door, there was the little princess in the pres’ arms in a frilly pink dress with biker boots on.

“Mommy!” the girl screamed, stretching her arms out to me.

“Happy birthday, Bra,” I said as I took her from her grandfather.

“Do you like my dress? The pres helped me pick it out,” she beamed.

“How many times do I have to tell you?  The pres is your grandpa too.  Call him granpy like you do with your other grandpa, poppop.”

“But the pres sounds so much cooler.  None of my other friends can say their grandpa is a president.”

“It’s fine, girl.  The little princess can call me pres,” the pres smirked lovingly at his granddaughter.  “Shall we go open some present, princess?”

Bra’s only response was a high pitched squeal and squirming out of my arms to reach for her grandfather.  My only response to the sight in front of me was to chuckle as the bikers of the MC swarmed around the princess of our MC as she ripped into the gifts for her birthday.

Feeling thirsty, I walked toward the bar area to get a drink and noticed a young girl I had never seen before at one of the stools.

“You new here?”

“Yes, my dad is transferring from the Chicago charter,” she blushed and looked away.

“Well, welcome to the club.  My name is Bulma.  What’s yours?”

“Mai, it’s nice to meet you.  I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Hopefully all good things,” I laughed as I grabbed a bottle of water.

“Of course!” she exclaimed a little too loudly.  “I hope to follow in your foot steps and go into the medical field too to help the club.”

What an adorable little girl.  She looked like a shy little thing, but I saw the fire in her eyes and knew she would fit in well here.

“I’ll have to take you under my wing then, Mai.  If anyone here gives you any trouble, you let me know and I’ll take care of it for you.”

Her eyes grew large and she nodding gratefully.

“Thank you!”

Mai jumped off her chair and hugged me.

“Oh, I’m sorry! I’m a hugger.”

I drew her back into my arms and hugged her tightly.

“Not a problem, baby.  You’re family now.”

“Mom?” Trunks said.

“Hey, baby,” I said as I turned to hug him.

“Hey Mai,” Trunks blushed.

“Hi Trunks,” Mai blushed.

“I see you’ve met my mom.”

“Yeah.”

“Let me guess, you two like each other?”

“Mom! Could you not!” Trunks blushed even redder.

“I don’t mind Trunks.  I do like you,” Mai whispered.

Trunks turned toward Mai and smiled before turning to me.

“Mom, I’m going to make Mai my old lady.”

“Don’t you think you’re a little too young to be saying that, honey?”

“I just know mom.  Mai is the one for me.”

“We weren’t that much older when we first got together, woman,” Vegeta said as he walked closer to us.

“I guess, and they do remind me of us.  Except Trunks has a better personality than you did at his age,” I winked at Mai, making her blush and stare at Trunks who was smiling down at her.

“Well, this wasn’t awkward.  I’m going to tell Grandpa about this so we’ll just leave you two alone.”

He quickly tugged Mai away, but I noticed she didn’t mind when I saw her smiled as she followed quietly behind him.

“We should keep an eye on them.  I don’t want them to turn out like us.”

“What’s wrong with us, woman?”

“Nothing, I just don’t want them to go through the same heartache we went through.”

“We’ll make sure they never do.”

I smiled up at Vegeta and wrapped my arms around him.

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do another chapter for Trunks and Mai?  
> Another 6 years later?  
> That would make Trunks 18/19ish~
> 
> Let me know in the comments below (but it might be awhile since I want to finish Central City first, but I definitely have ideas brewing in my brain now that I have them as a couple in my head)!
> 
> This is a tangent, but has anyone been watching Mr. Sunshine on Netflix? It. Is. Amazing! The background artistry is beautiful and the Kdrama is amazing!

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know. Some of you guys might be thinking "He forgave her wayyyy too easily" for the two major things she did to him, but it's my fic and I wanted to do a one shot bc I don't have to to write out long fics anymore. It's tiring writing fics, guys! Give fanfic authors a break!
> 
> But I still hope you guys enjoyed it!!
> 
> Do you want more? Maybe an epilogue? Comment down below!


End file.
